


An Artists Eye

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Smut Week [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Body Paint, F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, sex in a public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn’t believe she’d let her girlfriend talk her into doing this. And in public no less!</p><p>“I-I know yo-you will,” Iris mumbled out as she fell back down onto the floor of the empty warehouse they were currently in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Artists Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four, Fave F/F Ship.

~~~~(~~~~  
_~~~~(~~~~_

_“Come on Iris,” Lisa had laughed as she’d pulled the other woman into the warehouse behind her. “You’ve wanted to do something adventurous for ages now._

_“That doesn’t mean sex in public Lise!” Iris argued half-heartedly, but still let herself be pulled along. “I meant like maybe spicing things up in the bedroom! Or a romantic getaway! Not sex in a warehouse where ANYONE could come across us!”_

_Iris knew she sounded a little hysterical towards the end but she was nervous. This was certainly gonna be the most outrageous thing she’d ever done with a partner, hands down._

_“Hey,” Lisa started as she stopped and whipped around to stare at the other woman. “First off, this isn’t just anyway ol’ warehouse. It’s mine and Lenny’s, so no one if gonna come around here. Second, if this is something you really don’t want to do, we can go. I’m not gonna force you into something you don’t want Iris. I’d never do that to you.”_

_“I know you won’t,” Iris rushed to reassure as she pulled her hand free before stepping up and cupping her girlfriend’s cheeks. “This is just so out of my wheel house,” she muttered softly. “And,” she started before biting her lip, looking up at Lisa. “Are you sure no one’s gonna come across us?”_

_“Absolutely honey,” Lisa nodded, lips turning up into a sly grin. “Barry’s keeping Lenny busy and far away from here tonight.”_

_"Barry knows we’re doing this?” Iris cried out in alarm as she felt her eyes grow a little wide._

_Lisa let out a tinkle of laughter before bringing her own hands to grab at Iris’s tiny waist. “Of course he doesn’t Iris. I just asked him to keep Lenny busy for the night, so we wouldn’t be interrupted with calls from Team Rouge Flash.”_

_Iris snorted at the team name. “Okay,” Iris mumbled out after a few moments of silence. “I have been mentioning to wanting to try new things.” She paused and leaned up to give her thief a brief kiss. “And the body painting is something we’ve talked about doing.”_

_Lisa let her lips stretch wide into a happy grin. “You’re gonna love this. I promise. I wouldn’t steer you wrong honey.”_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“Li-Lisa,” Iris cried out loudly as she tangled her hands into her girlfriends brown locks. The other woman sucked just a touch harder onto Iris’s clit before going back to long licks.

Pulling back after another moment, Lisa turned to drop a kiss onto the yellow paint covered thigh. “Shh, don’t you worry Sweetie, I’ma take real good care of you tonight,” she stated just loud enough for the other to hear.

A coy smile playing at Lisa’s lips that the smaller woman couldn’t see from how the back of her head was pushing into the floor, neck arched. Lisa dropped her head back down to the dark mound before her.

Iris arched up off the canvas sheet as she let out a sharp cry of pleasure. She couldn’t believe she’d let her girlfriend talk her into doing this. And in public no less!

“I-I know yo-you will,” Iris mumbled out as she fell back down onto the floor of the empty warehouse they were currently in.

“Ca-n’t beli-believe I let you ta-talk me into th-IS!” Iris continued breaking off to moan once again, as Lisa pulled her head back as she moved her right hand from where she’d been resting it on Iris’s beautiful brown thigh and moved it towards her girlfriend’s pussy.

Lisa gave a hum as she dipped her middle and ring fingers into the other woman’s wet folds. Moving them up to flick at the others clit, she smiled brazenly, “Wasn’t that hard to get you to agree princess.”

“ _Ah_ ,” Irish cried out as she felt her orgasm begin to mount in her belly, “ _Lisa_.” She felt her body give a shudder as the taller woman withdrew her fingers. Iris let out a small whine ate movement.

Lisa hummed happily as she used just her legs to push herself up from where she’d been lying flat on the canvas sheet, smearing paint as she moved around. “You are thoroughly enjoying yourself,” she added as soon as she was sitting between her lover’s parted legs. “Aren’t you honey?” Lisa grinned from ear to ear down at the younger spread out before her.

The taller woman let out another hum, as moved her fingers back into Iris’s folds before letting just the tips slip into her body. “You wanna cum sweetie?” Lisa asked as she bent her body and began to kiss the dark skin of her lover.

“I do,” Iris grumbled before giving off a sharp whine at the gently bite to her lower ribs.

Lisa moved her way up towards Iris’s breast, she kept her fingers still not moving them further into the woman’s tight, wet heat. “Guess I can do something about that then,” Lisa murmured as she shoved her two fingers all the way into her lover. “I’m nice like that,” she quipped as she pulled them back out.

Lisa lifted her head to watch Iris’s eyes slip close as her neck arched once again. She watched as her lips parted, letting out the most delicious sounds Lisa had ever heard. Keeping up the fast pumping of her fingers, she quickly added a third.

“Yes,” Iris cried out as she arched her back slightly off the ground. “Please, I’m so close Lise!”

Smiling, Lisa bent her head down and sucked in the dark nipple of Iris left breast. She knew it wouldn’t take more than a swipe of her thumb over the other woman’s clit to get her to cum but she held off for a few more moments.

It wasn’t until Iris’s cries began to start edging into the begging territory that Lisa gave in and three flicks later, she felt her girlfriend’s release gush over her hand, her body arch up into her own. But the sweetest part was the nearly silent scream of pleasure that slipped out of the reporter.

Lisa gave a few more pumps before withdrawing her hand. Lifting her head, she watched as Iris’s body sagged back down onto the canvas sheet. Smirking, Lisa brought her hand up and began to suck her fingers clean as she waited for the other woman to come back to her senses.

“You good?” The thief questioned with a small smile as she finally saw Iris’s eyes open.

Iris gave a small but mesmerizing smile after another moment of comfortable silence. “Yes,” Iris rasped softly before clearing her throat. “So good,” she added softly as she flicked her eyes over Lisa’s colorful body. “But I’m pretty sure it’s my turn now,” she stated as she sat up, reaching towards Lisa with blue and yellow hands.

Lisa tossed her head back with laughter as Iris's hands wrapped around her upper arms and dragged her forward.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this! Or any of my works! I adore comments!


End file.
